


A Sunny Day

by FandomsInBooks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8678590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsInBooks/pseuds/FandomsInBooks
Summary: Noya is just a small boy trying to make his way through a hell with his family. It doesn't help that he goes to a party with Tanaka and Asahi and kisses his tall friend. Noya is forced to get along with a new lover of his mothers, and his mom is quiet mean to him. Not to mention his favourite Ms. Biggs is getting old and no longer can see Noya, which only makes him fall deeper into a sad world. Noya and Asahi go through an adventure and a half, the two trying to keep the other above water.SAVE MEEEEEE





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy, I just pulled this from the deepest parts of hell in my mind, so have fun!

Noya is an interesting little dude, with hair that sure suits his personality. There’s always been one thing he hasn’t ever worried about, and that’s reaching up for things on high shelves and being bullied. He had much taller friends but the one who has claimed him as friend is Asahi. The tall goof with a man bun and too good for himself. They currently walked down the street from volleyball practice, Noya bathing in the sun, “It’s a sunny day today…” Noya smiled, walking with his head back and arms behind it. Asahi looked up as well, “Yeah, it’s nice.” Noya nodded, stopping outside of Asahi’s house.  
“Honestly Noya, you don’t have to walk home with me every day.” Asahi chuckled, seeing Noya already puff himself up for a fight. “I like it! It’s so much fun, and I get to talk to you without the buzz of everyone else.” Noya giggled, making Asahi roll his eyes but deep down blush. “Okay then, be careful.” He called as Noya made his way back. The thing is, Noya lived no where near Asahi. He lived almost on the other side of town, but he still always walked home with Asahi before making a streak across the town taking shortcuts.  
His mom was never home at nights when he returned, so it wasn’t a trouble at all. He was walking behind someone’s yard when he heard the familiar coo of an old woman, “Hello Noya, care for a cookie?” Her name was Ms. Biggs, she lost her husband a while ago, so when Noya started trekking through her backyard, she instantly offered her hospitality and Noya being a sucker for treats accepted.  
“Yes!” He called, running to her front porch. “Little late this time?” Ms. Biggs said as Noya slipped his shoes off and followed her into her lovely pink kitchen. “Me and Asahi got caught up in volleyball.” He said as he took a cookie from a plate and thanked her for the glass of milk.  
Ms. Biggs chuckled, “How have you been doing dear?” Noya sighed, “Well...My mom sure has been a little snappy lately...Do you think it’s because of me?” Noya asked the old woman this question everyday. He always felt like a burden to his mom, after his dad left Noya, it’s all been going down hill. He liked visiting his dad, but he was a jerk at times, but his mom was getting hard to be around. All she did was get mad at him. “No honey, she probably has a lot of stress on her shoulders.” Ms. Biggs said, she looked concerned though. “Well, I better get going…” Noya said, taking another cookie for the trip. Ms. Biggs wished him well and thanked him for coming over. Noya walked through the small overgrowth that covered their backyard, and Noya walked inside, not bothering to take off his shoes.  
“Nishinoya?” He froze, what was his mother doing here? “Uh, yeah mama?” He called, walking into the kitchen. She was standing by the front door, “I told you to stop using the back door.” She snapped. “S-sorry, it was opened so I just…” His mom shook her head, “Go get changed, and stop wearing your hair like that.” Noya walked upstairs, huffing as he walked. His hair was awesome, Tanaka helped him get the style, and it stayed out of his face while playing.  
He remembered his mother not noticing the blonde strip for a month before exploding. He still thought it was funny. Noya tore off his school shirt and climbed into his favorite batman tee. He walked back down stairs, discarding his shoes in the closet. His mother was now standing by the window in the living room. “Mom, can I have my laptop back please?” He asked as sweetly as he could.  
“Why? So you can never see my face again? So you can leave me alone?” She snarled, Noya held back a sigh, knowing it was going to be one of those days. But the annoyance must have shown through, “What?” She snapped. Noya looked at her, “It’s nothing, hungry? I can make dinner.”  
“How dare you!” She suddenly yelled. Noya stepped back. “When I ask you a question answer me!”  
“It’s nothing really.” Noya tried to calm her down. “Is it because of that damn laptop? Who even gave that to you?” Noya was quite. “NISHINOYA!”  
“My friend Asahi!” He yelped, jumping. She scoffed, “Just go.” Noya turned and quickly ran out of the living room. He started looking through his kitchen, wondering what he could make. He pulled his phone out and dialed Tanaka. “Heyyy!” His friend said, “Yo, so what do you think I can make with noodles and-”  
“Mac’n’cheese dude.”  
“Tanaka I didn’t even finish.” Noya laughed, but he turned and looked in the bottom cabinets. “Hey! We still have that Mac’n’Cheese from when you came over.” Tanaka howled with laughter. “Alright, thanks dude.”  
He hung up, standing up. He almost dropped the box of food as his mother was suddenly standing in the hallway leading from living room. “Let’s go out.” She said, which instantly made Noya hesitate. “Mom I don’t think-”  
“Are you arguing with me?” She snapped. “N-no…” He set the box down, walking in and pulling his shoes on.  
****  
Noya and his mom awkwardly drove down toward a food place, walking inside. Noya froze. “YO!” Tanaka screeched as he jumped up. Suga, Daichi, Hinata and Kageyama all sat at a table, “Hello Noya!” Hinata waved, and Noya smiled at his friends. “Hey guys! Decided to come have a little fun without me?” Suga giggled, “No of course not, you’re here now right?”  
Noya laughed, “Nice shirt.” Kageyama said, and Noya noticed he was wearing the exact same one. “DUUUDE!” Noya high fived him, which turned into him slapping his hand away. Noya found it hilarious that he didn’t know what a high five was.  
Hinata giggled, “Are you gonna join us?” Noya shook his head, “Nah, I’m here with my mama, I gotta get goin.” Noya was suddenly confused why the other three were cackling. “Mama?” Tanka hissed, slapping the table.  
“SHUT UP BALDY!” Hinata joined in the laughing, which just made Noya scoff. “Bye!” He called, walking over to where his mother was waiting. Noya suddenly swoled his throat, his mother didn’t look to happy. She didn’t say anything, but they ordered, and left with Tanaka laughing loudly.  
“You have some rude friends.” She said, making Noya bite his lip. “Get some new ones, or start hanging with a girl. Honestly Nishinoya , you’re starting to get out of control, how do you expect to have a family of your own.” She kept going on and on, and all Noya did was listen with a longing to fall out of the car and die.  
****  
“Hey Noya, what happened to your eye?” Asahi asked as he watched Noya walk toward him. Asahi waited for him everyday outside of the school, and right now he looked very concerned. “Nothing…” But Asahi caught him before he could walk past the tall titan. He looked at it, careful not to touch it. “God Noya, it’s terrible, did you put some ice on it?” Noya shrugged him off, before marching into school. Asahi following behind him, his footsteps awfully quiet for a tall guy.  
Daichi stood at the door, talking to Suga. “Noya!” Suge gasped, grabbing him and looking at his eye, “What happened?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Noya.” The two parents growled, and he knew there was no way of getting around this. “...My mom hit me last night...well, more like punched…” Suga suddenly let go, “Was it because of us?” He whispered, but Noya shook his head. “I tried to go to my room early and she lost it.”  
“God, how long has she been doing this?” Suga asked. Noya didn’t answer. “Noya, are you really okay?” Asahi asked, and Noya didn’t know why but he wanted to cry. He looked at Asahi, “N-no…” he voice cracked, and his three friends pulled him toward the gym, letting Noya sniffle. “It’s okay Noya, we have your back.” Daichi said, trying to reassure him.  
Asahi let Noya curl up in his arms, feeling much more calmer. Suga and Daichi had to leave for a project they were working on, promising to see them at practice. Recently, Suga and Daichi has been missing practice, which left Asahi and Tanaka there to manage everything, which was absolutely the best thing he’s ever seen.  
“Hey Noya, wanna come over tonight?” Asahi asked, “We can tell your mom it’s for a project…” Noya nodded, “Y-yeah...Thanks…”  
The day went by with everyone asking if he was okay, even a teacher was concerned. But he brushed them off, and walked into the gym, Tanaka and the other freak duo were already hitting some balls. Noya dropped his stuff, running over and receiving a few. Tanaka laughed, “Hey Noya!” Noya high fived him before they were called over to Uaki.  
“What’s wrong with your face? And where’s Suga and Daichi?” They shrugged, Noya waving the coach off. Suga and Daichi ran in, “Sorry we’re late!” Noya and Tanaka smirked. Daichi’s shirt was buttoned down very low, and Suga’s hair was a mess. “Finally, I’m sick of seeing you two miss, if you hate volleyball that much than just tell us!” Uaki teased, making Daichi stumbled over his words while Suga blushed furiously. “Wait, what’s going on?” Asahi asked, making Noya laugh, “Oh you poor, innocent, Asahi.” Tanaka cackled, while Hinata and Kageyama joined Asahi in being very confused.  
“They were making out, God you guys are dense.” Tsukii said as Yamaguchi asked why everyone was laughing.  
They went on with practice for a long while, no one really wanting to stop. But eventually they all packed up, and made their ways home. Noya walked with everyone, till it was just Asahi and Noya. They walked into Asahi’s house, Noya talking about a new game he found. “Hello dear.” Asahi’s mom cooed as they walked into the kitchen.  
The delicious smell of soup warmed the huge house, but his mother instantly turned on Noya, “Your face! What happened?” She asked as she carefully examined it. Noya huffed, “Don’t worry about it…” Asahi’s mom popped a kiss on his forehead before handing him a cookie and sending them off to get ready for dinner. Noya kicked back on Asahi’s big bed and called his mom.  
“Hey, I’m gonna stay at Asahi’s place for awhile, volleyball thing…” His mom said okay in a very happy tone, which meant she was with someone, and Noya rolled onto his back. Asahi joined him, the two looking up at the white ceiling. “I wish I lived here…” Noya whispered, he didn’t like saying things like that loudly, he always felt that somehow his mother would hear.  
“It’s nice, but I gotta admit, your house is cool. It’s so small.” Noya chuckled, “That’s why you like it?”  
“Yeah, reminds me of you.” Noya scoffed while Asahi laughed.


End file.
